Don't Deal With Martians
by A-Writing-Wren
Summary: I saw a prompt post/request by tumblr user jrm-boots. It looked like it'd be fun to try. Hank/J'onn agrees to help Kara fool Cat into thinking she's wrong about Supergirl's identity. There is however a catch, he'll only do it if Kara agrees to leave her job at Catco. Written/posted hastily while I had the inspiration so please contact me if there are any glaring mistakes I missed.
1. Chapter 1: Kara

Finding out that Hank was actually a shapeshifting Martian called J'onn had been surprising. She was a little hurt that he and Alex had decided to keep it from her for so long but she understood. Kind of. With everything going on with Cat she would have been fighting from lower ground trying to insist on her secret keeping abilities.

So she'd laughed along with them when they had in tandem declared that no she could not keep a secret in the face of her token protest. The conversation still ended up on Cat discovering her secret, but in a way that was focused on fixing the situation instead of throwing it in her face, and not before Kara had quizzed Hank, _J'onn_ , on his shapeshifting abilities.

It was when Kara had asked if he could make himself look like a woman that a lightbulb seemed to go off in Alex's head. Apparently to two of them had already had an extended discussion about J'onn's abilities because Alex jumped straight to asking if he could fly while imitating a certain form at the same time. In less than five minutes they had a plan to make Cat believe she was mistaken about Kara's identity.

Kara felt a little bad about it. Cat was a smart woman, she was the only person who had ever managed to find out Kara was Supergirl without Kara saying anything, and it was because she had finally started looking at Kara. Fooling her like this was an insult to Cat's skills as a journalist. Worse it was a breach of trust in the tentative relationship they had been building. Not quite friends perhaps, but more than just a boss and her assistant.

But what else was she supposed to do? The woman was _The Queen of All Media_ Kara could hardly expect her to turn down a scoop like Supergirl's secret identity. Could she? Of course not. Just because they had been getting closer these past few months didn't mean Kara actually meant enough to stomp down on a story.

So she'd smiled along with the plan and flown back to her apartment to get some clothing more befitting an assistant at Catco Worldwide Media. She knew she'd continue to feel bad about deceiving Cat, probably for a long while, but being cleared meant she'd be able to go back to her day job. Telling Cat that she quit had been one of the hardest moments in her life since coming to Earth. It was rough sometimes and Cat couldn't really be described as easy to work for but it kept her grounded. She had friends there who knew who she was and understood if her work suffered because it. People who were willing to lend a hand, whether she needed help shifting a meeting with finances to 3pm, or getting away from the office to stop a building from falling down. Getting a new job would mean giving that up and never being able to have it again. Not unless she wanted Hank to come down on her like a tonne of kryptonite bricks anyway.

Staying at Catco would also mean staying with Cat. Ok so constantly being called by the wrong name every day could get a little trying, but the times when Cat would stop and give her advice, or even rarer the times when she would give Kara praise? They always felt like exactly what Kara needed when she needed it. The woman wasn't just her boss, she was her inspiration.

She was just about to take off for Catco, clothing acquired, when J'onn floated through her window, still looking like Hank save for the unsettling red glow of his eyes.

That was when the plan stopped being something to smile about.

J'onn was clear. He'd only help if Kara stopped working at Catco.

It wasn't as if she could actually say no. As long as Cat though she was Supergirl it was just a matter of time before her life as Kara Danvers got destroyed. And as J'onn pointed out, if Cat revealed Kara then the Media Queen wouldn't get to see the first copy hit shelves before she was abducted, or worse, by some faceless government acronym or another. Having J'onn come in as Supergirl while Kara was there as herself was the only effective option they had come up with that didn't endanger Cat or Kara.

She wanted to scream at him, to shout at him until he understood what he was asking her to give up. She didn't. Hank Henshaw was not a man compromise when he thought he was in the right. J'onn J'onzz was no different, and really why would he be. He had decided the entire situation with Catco was too much of a risk. That risk was going to be removed one way or another. At least this plan meant Cat would be left alone.

Standing in the bullpen looking through the glass walls into Cat's office Kara once again went over the plan in her mind. Hoping against hope that she'd be able to find a fatal flaw that meant calling it off, or that closer inspection would reveal another option that meant she could stay. As J'onn, looking for all the world like Supergirl, floated in from the balcony, she resigned herself to the fact that no such thing would happen.

Steeling her nerves and hitching a placid smile onto her face she walked forward to play her part.

J'onn actually managed an eerily convincing impression of her as Supergirl, it was rather surreal to be complemented by her doppelganger on her glasses.

Cat was shocked. Under other circumstances Kara may have delighted in the other womans _very_ temporary loss of words. She appeared to recover quickly enough however, even if she came across slightly flustered as she dismissed Supergirl.

Hearing Cat offer her job back, if she wanted it, had been a punch in the gut. She had managed a wan smile in reply before turning to leave, not trusting herself to speak.

If the job offer had been a punch in the gut then Cat calling after her to tell her she looked nothing like Supergirl had been getting hit by a truck. How could she say that? Apparently taking off her glasses had been all the final proof Cat had needed to say she was Supergirl, but when standing next to an exact copy of herself she was nothing like her? Kara would have laughed if it hadn't felt like the act would make her sick.

She was supposed to meet J'onn up on the roof to discuss what the plan would be from here on out but instead she took the elevator to the ground floor.

The fake smile she'd been wearing in the office had fallen away leaving her face feeling as though she'd been wearing a kryptonite face cream. Hell she might have rubbed her whole body down in a kryptonite based moisturiser with how heavy it had felt as she'd dragged it through the Catco lobby that final time. Unwilling to fly for risk of running into J'onn in the air and feeling too worn to walk back to her apartment she hailed a cab, thanking Rao that her driver wasn't the chatty kind.

That night she barely made it to the couch before she collapsed her entire body being wracked by silent sobs. She didn't allow herself to cry properly. To have done so would be weakness. Life at Catco had been good but she had done the right thing. So she cried in silence into the small hours of the morning, curled up on the couch, until she fell asleep fully clothed.

When her phone alarm had gone off a few hours later, demanding that she be awake for work, she had risen halfway off the couch before reality had struck. She didn't have a job anymore. At least not the kind that required her to go get a latte and go to an office. She had stared at the still ringing device for a few moments as if it had caused her personal offence before lasering it into silence and flopping gracelessly back down onto the couch. If someone needed Supergirl she still had the earpiece, anyone who wanted Kara Danvers would just have to go without.

J'onn as Hank had been the one to call in her missions for the week after their little double act. Apparently Alex had been called away for some important task for the duration. Kara knew it was J'onn's way to cover his own ass. Though the older Danvers sister would probably agree with him in the end Alex would at least have given the Martian an ass kicking for being so insensitive to her little sister's feelings on the matter.

Kara faithfully fulfilled her role as Supergirl that week. It was J'onn she was pissed off at not the innocent citizens of National City afterall. All of this was so she could continue to help them. However she avoided going back to the DEO. With Alex away she didn't think she could handle dealing with Hank face to face without snapping and demanding her allow her to resume her work at Catco.

When she wasn't flying around saving people she would lay on her couch staring at the ceiling waiting for a call. She didn't move to her bedroom even after night fell, instead she wept just as silently as she had that first night until she lapsed into unconsciousness. Takeout boxes littered the floor around her. She wasn't even sure the food they had once contained had touched her lips as it had made its way to her stomach, eating was something mechanical. Something her body claimed to require in order to keep its strength up. She wasn't even sure if that was strictly true but she went along with it just in case. She had to be strong in case any trouble came up. At the foot of the couch was a small laundry pile. A pair of sweatpants and a couple of ratty tee-shirts that she would pull on before answering the door to pay for her takeout. She hadn't lost her place in human life in order to keep her secret just for it to be ruined by some spotty teen delivering her pot-stickers. Winn, James, even Lucy come to the door as days go by trying to check on her. They'd hang around for a good long while but typically they'd give up if she slammed down the window to make it seem as if she'd just left through it.

Alex arrived shortly after noon on Monday. Letting herself without announcing herself, clearly expecting Kara to be out. Kara had said nothing and so Alex had nearly jumped out of her skin when she'd passed the couch on the way to the guest bedroom and seen Kara laying there.

Some excuse about being too tired to drive all the way back to her own place had been halfway out of her mouth when she stopped fully taking in the sight of her little sister.

Kara didn't imagine she looked particularly impressive slumped on the couch in the clothes she used for answering delivery persons, surrounded by the cardboard and plastic remains of her meals, with hair that hadn't been washed in two maybe three days. Alex had stood frozen for a moment several emotions flickering across her face as she tried to decide how best to handle this unusual state of affairs. Tears had begun to burn in Kara's eyes as realised she was going to have to explain this to her big sister. Seeing the tears was enough to spurn Alex into action, she had knelt down beside Kara one hand resting on Kara's as the other smoothed a stray hair away from her face.

A gentle _what happened?_ had been enough to fully open the floodgates. Kara cried. Full gasping, wailing, sobs as she choked out how J'onn had added a condition to the plan. How she had spent the week cut off from all the things that kept her feeling human. Several times she had to stop mid sentence because the tears were just too overwhelming. Another half dozen she had to stop because she was clinging to Alex so tightly the other womans bones were starting to grind together.

By the time she had finished it was dark outside and she wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep. Alex however had other plans. She pulled Kara off the couch and into the small bathroom. In a way she had never done when they were young, because by the time they were living together they were both just that little bit too old and awkward to be comfortable bathing together, she helped Kara through the process of undressing, bathing, and redressing. Kara had never felt quite so much like a baby sister as she did when her big sister brought the shower head down, and ran her fingers through her hair to wash out the conditioner Kara rarely bothered with.

Wearing an extremely comfortable set of flannel pyjamas that were usually reserved for winter use, Kara slept in her bed for the first time in a week. Alex had tucked her in with a kiss to her forehead before slipping out of the room with a promise that she'd return once she'd tidied up a bit. The sounds of a bin bag being shook out and empty takeout boxes being gathered had filtered through briefly before sleep had finally taken ahold of Kara and she finally got some proper rest.

Knocking on door is what wakes her on Tuesday morning. Still blinded by sleep Kara reaches for Alex hoping to send her instead. Instead her hand hits cold empty sheets. Dragging her head up and cracking open one eye she reconfirms that the space is in fact Alex-less. In place of her sister is a post-it note. Opening both eyes just enough to focus on the words she discovers that Alex has been called into work. A slight smile, the first since she entered the elevator to leave Catco, flits across Kara's face as she sees the postscript promising Alex is gonna kick Henshaw's ass for her.

For a brief moment she forgets the knocking at the door ready to sink back into sleep when a voice cuts through the thin walls of her apartment.

"Kiera answer the door, I don't have all day." Kara sits up so fast her head spins a little. There's no way… "Don't you dare pretend you aren't home Keira. I know you haven't found a new job yet." How could she know?! The thought flashes across Kara's mind but is quickly dismissed. It's Cat Grant, the woman basically knows everything.

Before she's fully comprehended what she's doing she's standing before the front door frozen.

Cat has never been to her apartment before. She's had no reason to. She _has_ no reason to. Kara is no longer her employee, she's just another speck in the faceless masses Cat spends her days herding with strategic media content.

"Don't just stand there, open the door. I assume you haven't forgotten how to do that since you walked out of my office and never came back." It takes a short heart stopping second for Kara to remember that she is the one with x-ray vision, not her former boss, and that she probably made a lot of noise rushing to the door from her bedroom.

Drawing in a shaky breath Kara unlocks the door and opens it halfway. Or at least she means to. The moment the door begins to swing inward Cat is pushing her way inside as if she owns the place, even as she stops a few steps past Kara and takes in the space. Kara sends thanks to Rao, Yuda, and whoever else might be listening that Alex cleared away the takeout boxes and dirty laundry before she settled down for the night.

"Well finally, honestly Korra even if you were unemployed you should be getting up at a professional start time to make the most of your day job hunting." Kara can't summon up an answer, she just leans against the door watching as Cat turns to face her. For the second time in less than a minute Kara has to remind herself that Cat does not have x-ray vision. Even so, the way Cat stares at her gives Kara an idea of what people must feel like when she uses it on them.

"You look like crap." The dry statement is enough to finally kick Kara's brain into gear.

"I've had a busy week Miss Grant… Job hunting." Not strictly a lie. Hunting down escaped alien criminals for capture is her job and it involves hunting. Cat narrows her eyes.

"Keira we both know you're skilled enough to have the pick of any job in National City, being my assistant for a month would be enough to ensure that, never mind _years_ under my employ" Cat declares putting her hands on her hips. "Whatever you've been doing it hasn't been job hunting."

"Miss Grant, I assure you-" She attempts to speak mustering a polite smile but is quickly cut off.

"Just like you assured me you weren't Supergirl? Did you know that in the week since you left my office Supergirl sightings have almost doubled?" Like the cold of a drop of ice water slowly spreading, fear begins to unfurl in Kara's stomach.

"Miss Grant, I thought we settled this, you saw Supergirl and I in the same place, at the same time, you even said I don't really look like her. I'm not Supergirl." She tries to up the voltage of her smile a little.

Cat levels her with a thoroughly unimpressed stare.

"I know what I said Kara, I was unsettled, a feeling I'm extremely unused to, I lied" Cat says, her gaze still stony. Hearing her name pass Cat's lips sends a paralysing bolt of warmth through her, giving Cat a chance to continue. "I don't know how you pulled it off but I was right the first time. You are Supergirl, even Carter agrees."

Fear escalates into full blown panic. Carter believes she's Supergirl? Carter knows? It was bad enough when she just had to worry for Cat's well being. It would be hard on Carter if anything happened to his mother but he still had a father out there. But Carter knowing? What the hell would they do with him if this all came out?

Panic is what fuels her motions. She stares Cat straight in the eye, smile disappearing from her face as she approaches. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registers the door slamming shut behind her. She doesn't realise that she's back Cat up against the back of the couch until Cat breaks eye contact to chance a glance at what has blocked her path.

"Stop saying that, you have no idea. Don't say that, especially about Carter. You can't go around saying that." Her voice comes out lower, rasping through vocal cords that are half frozen with fear.

"Why?" Cat's tone is just as challenging as ever. She might have given ground physically but mentally she's still refusing to back down. "Because it's true?"

Kara lets out a growl of frustration one hand swinging up to drag through her hair. Cat doesn't even flinch at the suddenly moving limb despite that fact that being right means a blow from Kara would probably send her through the wall.

"And what if it is Cat?! What happens then?!"

Cat doesn't respond right away. She just raises an eyebrow. The mute response is enough to bring two things to the forefront of Kara's mind. The first is that she practically screamed the words in the other womans face. The second is that she had called her Cat. In all the time that she has worked for Cat not once has she ever dared to address her so familiarly. The realisation is enough to make her take a couple of steps back.

"Then we're going to have, to have a conversation about what excuses are acceptable to give in different situations you may find yourself in at work when you need to go off and stop a robbery, or save kitten from a tree, whatever the public happens to need from Supergirl at the time" Cat says, leaning against the back of the couch as if she had always meant to back up and lean against it anyway. "We may also have to see about getting me a second assistant to answer the phones while you're off saving the day or to join me when I have to go out of town for business. James has done ok covering your phone's for you in the past, but that little sweater gremlin is terrible."

Kara opens and closes her mouth twice before she manages to pull a cogent thought together. Whatever she had been expecting from Cat, this was not it.

"But I don't even work at Catco anymore, I quit, remember?" Not the thought that should have been exiting her mouth. Denial. Denial of being Supergirl was what should have been exiting her mouth. Cat rolls her eyes.

"Let's not pretend like you don't need Catco as much as Catco needs you. In the week since you haven't been at work Supergirl's normal pep and charm has decreased significantly. You're making mistakes that you haven't made since your first month as a hero."

"Catco needs me?" Once again it's really not the thought that should be getting vocalised. Denial is still the big one. Right now however she isn't sure if she wants to deny being Supergirl, deny ever using pep are a descriptor for Supergirl, or deny that she has in fact been lacking pep.

Cat lets out a long suffering smile and pushes away from the couch getting right up in Kara's face.

"Catco itself doesn't need you. I need you." Any thoughts of denial are evaporated in that moment. All Kara can do is try not to swallow audibly as Cat forces her to make eye contact before briefly dropping her gaze to Kara's lips. "I had to call that Wick character in four times yesterday trying to find my glasses before he told me they were on my head. And Carter was heartbroken when he visited the office and you weren't at your desk."

"But what about the story? Supergirl's secret identity would be the scoop of the century."

Her face still scant inches from Kara's Cat scowls. This time Kara gulps.

"I won't pretend I didn't consider it" Cat says, her voice dangerously low. "But I decided it was much better long term to have a Superhero in my pocket. And who knows what spookified government task force might try coming after me, or god help them Carter, if they thought I was going to leak the identity of one of their secret assets. Besides, where else am I going to find an assistant who can actually keep my latte hot and _always_ hear me when I call for her?"

Kara spends a few moments, her eyes flickering all over Cat's face trying to find a tell that she's lying. Not that she's been particularly great at spotting it before. At least not when she's the one being lied to. Seeing Cat lie to someone else she generally call it, but it's much harder to see when you're being blinded by the focus of the other womans gaze.

"You… You're really not going to tell?"

"That is what I just said isn't it?"

"And Carter? He won't say anything?"

"Of course not!" Cat's reply to this is even more indignant than her previous one. "He loves Supergirl, and he's quite fond of you too, he knows how dangerous it could be for you to have your identity revealed, for you and the people you care about."

It's the first time Cat has brought up the fact that it would be dangerous for Kara if her identity was revealed, not just an inconvenience for herself.

"I could be safe? You could be safe? Carter could be safe?" She had meant to stop on the first question. Really she had but the second and third had escaped her in a choked whisper. The catch in her voice, or perhaps it's the questions, makes Cat's eyes widen.

"You were worried that I wouldn't be safe? That Carter wouldn't be safe?"

"Of course I was!"

"Kara if I had decided to leak your identity it could have ruined your life, why on Earth were you worrying about Carter and me?"

"Because I care for you?" She'd meant it as a statement but it came out a little more like a question, the way a lot of revelations do the first time they're spoken aloud. "People coming after me I could handle, but I wouldn't be able to handle them coming after you or Carter to get to me. Because I care for you." The second time she says it, it sounds stronger, even if tears are still slowly starting to overwhelm her.

The emotional toll of her declaration and the entire conversation leading up to it begins to take a physical toll. She falls to her knees, hugging her arms around her middle. Cat is down by her side instantly, clearly she hadn't expected this reaction, but years of mothering spurs her onward.

"Kara?"

Kara looks up at her shyly from beneath her lashes.

"I could come back to work? I could have my place back?"

Tears are dripping down her face now, her nose is probably running, her face is doubtless red and blotchy but Cat smiles at her gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. The other hand comes up and wipes away some of the tears and cupping her cheek. She turns Kara's face just slightly more upward and meets her eyes with a softness that Kara has only ever seen reserved for Carter. She maintains eye contact for a few seconds before purposefully dragging her eyes down to Kara's lips, Kara can't keep from mimicking the action, her tongue darting out to wet her lips nervously. When her eyes flutter back to Cat's the warmth she finds in them is near overwhelming. Finally after what seems like an eternity Cat leans in and presses a sweet kiss to Kara's lips that is over all too soon for Kara's liking.

"I believe I've already told you, you will always have a job with me if you want one." A watery chuckle escapes Kara but she doesn't say anything in return. She opts to wraps her arms around Cat and bury her face in the crook of Cat's shoulder instead. Cat slips her arms around Kara in return, one hand absently stroking through Kara's hair.

Kara isn't sure how long they end up staying on the floor like that before Cat's phone begins to ring. It's Carter's ringtone and Cat answers it looking only semi-apologetic. Kara smiles in response and for the first time in a week it is as easy and as vibrant as one would expect from Kara Danvers.

She stays seated listening to Cat assure Carter that she has gotten in touch with Kara, her smile only broadens when Cat further assures that Kara will be at her desk when Carter comes to visit the office after school that afternoon. She pulls herself to her feet as Cat ends the call.

"Well then Miss Grant, if you'll excuse me I had best get dressed for work." Cat smirks and reaches out a hand that Kara takes without hesitation.

"I think Cat is much more appropriate outside of work, Kara." The way she says Kara's name so purposely sends another charge of warmth through Kara's body, making her putty in Cat's hands when Cat tugs her in closer. "Though you'd best be careful to stick to Miss Grant when we're working." Cat presses a second kiss to Kara's lips and this time it isn't quite as sweet, there is hunger behind it just barely tempered by tenderness.

The moment is ruined when Alex begins speaking into the earpiece making Kara jump back so fast she almost sends herself through the closed wooden door behind her.

"Kara, I know last week was rough, but we need Supergirl, we just got a lead on one of the Fort Rozz escapees."

"Sure thing, I'll head over for a briefing right away."

"Ok, but are you sure you're up for this, last night you were-"

"I know, but you helped, and I've had a pretty great start to my day" Kara cuts off her sisters concerns, flashing Cat a mirth-filled grin. At the confused look she receives in response she quickly gestures to her ear and mouths earpiece. Understanding graces Cat's features. "Just let me change into the suit and I'll be right there." Tapping the comm-link off she steps forwards slipping her arms around Cat's waist and nuzzling her cheek.

"I'm gonna be a little late to work, but I should get there in time for Carter after school."

"Go save the day Supergirl, Carter will understand if you're a little late."

"Just because he would, doesn't mean he should have to" Kara says firmly. "I'll make sure I see him today. I've missed hanging out with him." This time she is the one that kisses Cat. Cat barely gets a chance to respond, never mind escalate, before Kara darts to her room with a burst of superspeed. She changes in a flash and then is standing by her window ready to launch out of it. She pauses and looks over her shoulder.

"You'd best get into the office Miss Grant, who knows how much chaos there will be to sort through with you being this late without your assistant there to clear things up. I'll be sure to get you a latte on my way to the office." She flashes Cat a playful grin and hears an answering burst of laughter before taking off.

Hank is going to be pissed when she goes to Catco after she finishes this job for the DEO, but she trusts Cat. Even if their interactions this morning had stopped at Cat telling her she wasn't going to say anything, she would trust the other womans words. Hank, or J'onn, or whatever he wants to call himself can say what he likes now. No one will be laying a finger on Cat or Carter Grant, and no one will be stopping her from working at Catco.

She is Supergirl, and there isn't anything that could bring her mood down today.


	2. Chapter 2: Cat

She had been right.

When Cat had made the decision to come and see Kara today she hadn't actually planned on calling the girl out on her ridiculous deception. Her only concern had been to get her assistant back. She was begrudged to admit it but in the week she had been gone Cat had missed the bright young woman. Carter had missed her too, he had enough no shows in his life without adding Kara to the list. And she really could use having a, admittedly somewhat undervalued, but highly competent assistant again.

James and little hobbit that was always sending lovelorn looks at Kara had managed to help her for the first day, the day she had been expecting Kara to be back at work, but they were terrible long term substitutes. By the end of the day Cat had resigned herself to hiring a stand it.

She had made a point, in the years before Kara, to keep a list of possible hires for the position on hand. She was perfectly aware that she was no peach to work for and no one ever lasted more than a few months before being fired, or having a breakdown. She had over the years continued to keep the list up to date. After Kara had reached the six month mark however the list had stopped being because she was expecting to fire her assistant, by the year mark it had also stopped being because she expected Kara to break under the pressure of the job. The list had instead become something she kept so that she would be prepared for Kara deciding to move on, or for if she promoted the girl.

So with Kara nowhere in sight out had come the list. She had been sure to tell the young woman on the phone that it would temporary, that she was simply standing in while her normal assistant was dealing with some family crisis. She hadn't been sure why she had bothered to make up the lie at the time. Or perhaps thinking that had been the real lie told that day. She had told the temp that because she couldn't face the idea that Kara had left her in the lurch like that.

It had been horrible. Her latte that morning had been cold. The woman had been dressed like a first year law intern just out of college, and every other word out of her mouth, had somehow related to how she'd really love being able to make these little tasks she was doing for Cat a routine thing. Cat had fired her at lunch time and once again it was up to James and the hobbit to pick up the slack.

Day three's assistant had been much the same but the coffee had at least been lukewarm so she had made it until 3pm.

Day four's assistant had made a promising start but had clearly overstated their level of competence with computers. After fielding several calls, from several departments reporting that they had been sent the wrong information for their sections, and being made to sit through the computer boy awkwardly explaining how the problem had occurred, she had fired the lackwit responsible. She had then spent the next hour and a half sorting out the mess they had left in their wake.

Day fives assistant had been some clearly closeted boy, who seemed overall a little too self conscious. He had however produced a morning coffee that qualified as just slightly above warm, at least for the first sip, and he seemed to have a good grip on the email system unlike the buffoon of the previous day. He had in fact made it until the morning of day six. Which was when he made a near fatal mistake.

Carter who had been away with his father for a few days had insisted on dropping in to see her before he went to school that morning. Cat had exited her private elevator just in time to hear her walking stereotype of a male assistant telling Carter that whoever his mum's old assistant was she was _long gone_ , but that Carter shouldn't worry because _he'd_ be the man in charge of looking after Cat, the cretin had actually had the gall to use her name, from here on out.

If the two implications made; the first that Kara wouldn't be returning, and second that Cat needed a man to look out for her, hadn't been enough to make Cat furious enough to fire the man on the spot -and they had been- then seeing the look of absolute distress on Carter's face upon hearing them certainly had been.

She was still a little annoyed that James had swept in and started diffusing the situation before she could have the satisfaction of having security called, to forcibly remove the trembling young man from the building. A more rational part of her appreciated that he had stopped her from going too far in front of Carter. Once she had made sure to clearly state that the boy was fired, Cat had told James to call if anything he came up that he couldn't handle, and then took Carter home.

Her poor baby had been shaking almost as much as the nitwit she had fired by the time she had gotten home. Cat had fleetingly been concerned that it was because of her own behaviour. Right up until they had entered their penthouse apartment and Carter had practically exploded, demanding information about where Kara was, wanting to know who the idiot who had been messing up her desk was. It was a side of her son Cat hadn't really seen before. Closer to the confident young man she knew he could be, but also disturbingly closer the rebellious teen archetype Cat was hoping he wouldn't slip into in coming years.

The outburst had been short lived the shy growing boy she knew quickly re-emerging. They had moved out onto the swinging chair on the balcony and discussed the topic in a much calmer manner. Cat had known of course that Carter liked Kara. He had made that very clear since the disastrous incident when she had allowed the girl to watch him for the weekend. She hadn't realised just how much though. She spent the first five minutes assuring him that she had not fired Kara and that her assistant had been called away for something important.

That was when Carter smiled and said that he had noticed Supergirl had been a lot busier later. Cat had been at a loss for words. Her son thought Kara was Supergirl? Carter had been amused by her silence and taken the time to explain the evidence he had gathered. Apparently he had, had it figured out even before Cat. She had been very proud, but also a little miffed that he hadn't let her in on the secret.

Carter had been just as confused as Cat was when she recounted the night in her office with both Kara and Supergirl standing side by side. They were however far more inclined to trust their original instincts on the matter. It hadn't taken them long to decide that even if they didn't know how she'd done it, Kara had pulled off a rather impressive bit of trickery. There had then been a tangent conversation in which Carter had sternly berated his mother for threatening to fire Supergirl and for not taking the young hero seriously when she had said she'd quit.

Cat had allowed him his moment of taking on the more mature role in their relationship, and had solemnly promised that she would see about getting Kara back. The pair had then spent the rest of the day planning how they would get Kara to admit she had tried to trick Cat after she came back to work. Oddly enough no discussion was made as to how they would get Kara back to work. Neither of them were willing to entertain the idea that Kara may not want to return to them.

Day seven had started with Cat striding purposefully into her office. She didn't even spare a glance at her latest assistant, who had been standing there waiting with a latte. Instead she set about trying to call Kara. Her efforts were met with an automated message that the number she was trying to call no longer existed.

Irritated by the development but undeterred Cat had called for her coffee. Which might as well have been iced. The simpering little girl who had brought it to her had squeaked out an apology and taken it away promising to return with a hot one. Or at least Cat assumed she that was what she had said. Cat was already impatiently waiting for her log-in to verify on her computer so that she could access her email.

She must have rewritten the message a dozen times. Every time she thought she was done something would need her attention. A meeting with a department head, a layout that needed approval, the altogether too shy assistant asking if she would like lunch. Every time she returned to her computer after dealing with whatever it was the message looked wrong. Too formal. Too distant. Too demanding. Cat had been floored by that sensation, unused to worrying that she was pushing too hard about anyone other than Carter.

Finally with only a couple of hours left in the work day Cat had sent a short message to what was listed as Kara's personal email account, asking that she call Cat at her earliest convenience. It was a few quiet minutes after hitting send that Cat had an unwanted thought.

What if Kara had already found a new job to fill the hours of the day when she wasn't being Supergirl?

So Cat had spent the last 2 hours before the end of business day scouring the internet for jobs advertised in the past week that might have been of interest to Kara, or would enable Kara to use the skills she had developed at Catco. Cat found that she actually knew a surprising amount more about the younger woman than she had first thought, but it all felt incredibly lacking in the face of so many different options.

When the walking ball of nervous energy had stepped just inside the door to inform her that it was according to the schedule time for Cat to go home, Cat had nodded shortly and informed the slip of a thing that her regular assistant would be returning tomorrow and the girls services were no longer required. The poor creature had bolted from the office almost immediately.

Cat had spent the car ride home that evening formulating her game plan for the next day. She had no way of telling if Kara had received her email. She had briefly toyed with the idea of having the sweater clad computer minion attempt some techno wizardry to find out but discarded the idea quickly. It would be much better for her blood pressure to just try visiting Kara's apartment before work in the morning.

That night she had reported her attempts of the day to Carter, who listened with a very serious expression and nodded in an officious manner when she had told him what she had planned for the morning. It was rather comical to see how earnest he was being about the whole affair, but then Cat had realised she had been treating the matter just as wholeheartedly.

She hadn't slept well that night. Or at all really. Despite having told Carter outright that Kara hadn't found a new day job Cat still worried she hadn't managed enough research to be sure. When Carter had found her sitting on the couch earlier this morning, one hand wrapped around a mug of coffee, the other tapping away at the tablet in her lap, she was quick to tell him that she had simply woken up a little earlier than usual in preparation for going to see Kara. The look her gave her suggested he knew she was lying but he had let the subject drop.

Less than an hour later Carter had, with no small amount of pouting on his part, been dropped off at school and Cat had headed over to Kara's apartment.

Whatever Cat had been expecting as she had pounded on the door hard enough to hurt her hand and make the wood rattle in its frame, the emotional rollercoaster that had occurred was not it.

When the door had finally started to open Cat had barreled in, getting straight into the dialogue that she may or may not have mentally rehearsed in the small hours of the morning. She had been pretty well bitched slapped by the realization that in the three years Kara had been working for her she had never even visited her neighbourhood never mind her apartement. It wasn't that odd given their positions, but considering how much Kara knew about Cat's own life it felt unbalanced. Still Cat had persevered in following her script, taking note of surprisingly well -if cheaply- decorated space. Until she had turned around and looked at Kara properly for the first time. Her hair had looked clean and slightly messy from just getting out of bed but it seemed to lack its usual shine. The pyjamas she'd been wearing might have looked cozy if it wasn't for the way they hung off her drooping shoulders. Her face had the look of someone who had been crying heavily for long periods of time and, her expression had been uncharacteristically drawn.

Cat had always known she wasn't great at filtering herself but she was ready to tear her own hair out when she had told Kara she looked like crap.

From there on out the script was out of the window. It was all Cat could do to keep up with the moment. Which perhaps somewhat inevitably resulted in bringing up Kara's identity as Supergirl. She had felt fear when Kara had swung the door shut and stalked up to her. Not of Kara, rationally she knew the girl would never harm her. What she felt was something far more primal. Even if mentally she knew it wouldn't come to that, her body recognized that the approaching form could probably tear through her like tissue paper. But then Kara was talking, and then shouting, and there was fear in her voice that made the situation feel so entirely backwards. It had made Cat feel grateful for all of the shouting matches she'd had with board members, and her mother, and her ex. Being yelled at was something she knew how to deal with.

Except maybe she didn't because suddenly she had been admitting that _she_ needed Kara. Something she hadn't even admitted to herself before that moment. She didn't get a chance to dwell on the matter though before indignation flooded her system, accompanied by no small amount of hurt trust when Kara had asked if she would be releasing her identity to the world. When the girl had questioned whether Carter would say anything Cat had been about ready to slap her, affections be damned, but again Kara had changed the gears of the conversation, showing concern for Cat _and_ Carter's safety.

Then suddenly Kara was declaring that Cat was someone she cared for and Cat had, had no idea how to take that. There are so many levels of care. What does the damn word even really mean anyway? But then she was kneeling down next to Kara, gods only know when they had ended up down there, and the vulnerable adoration she could see in those tear reddened eyes was just too much too resist.

Afterwards Kara had let out a small chuckle that was the first hint of the Kara Cat knew returning. Cat had finally gotten the chance to catch her bearings as she had knelt there with Kara nestled into her shoulder.

Of course having the chance to get her bearings didn't actually mean Cat had gotten them.

In what felt like no time at all he phone had begun ringing. The fact that it was Carter's ringtone had made answering an automatic action. She had almost begun to panic in the second between hanging up the phone having just promised Carter Kara would be at the office that afternoon and between Kara's playful announcement that she would have to go get dressed. They had agreed Kara would be coming back, that didn't have to mean today. Kara may have wanted to take the day to gather herself. Cat knew that if she had been in Kara's place that she would have.

But Kara was finally behaving like Kara again. Her eyes were bright and her smile even brighter. Cat could barely recognize her as the same woman who had opened the door. And then there was flirting, and the confidence Kara was displaying seemed a little more Supergirl, than _Keira._ Flirting lead to another kiss. Kissing Kara the first time had been nice, and kind of healing, for both of them. Kissing Kara the second time, when she was smiling and confident, that was fireworks. When Kara had leapt back from her so bodily Cat had felt an apology fly to the tip of her tongue. She had swallowed it down. Cat Grant didn't apologise unless she had done something wrong, which she most certainly had not. She couldn't have done anything wrong because Kara had been just as active a participant in that kiss as she had been.

Cat had stubbornly refused to indulge in the relief that washed over her when Kara had gestured that she was listening to an earpiece.

Then there was more flirting, and kissing, and Kara was being ridiculous levels of sweet about Carter. The Kara was wearing her super suit, with that red cape that Cat just wanted to run her hands over. If asked she would swear blind that the grin Kara had flashed over her shoulder before take off and the flutter of her cape as she moved did absolutely nothing for her. In the privacy of her own mind however she had to admit it was quite the image to behold.

After Kara had left Cat had stayed, standing in place, for another fifteen minutes going over everything that had just happened. When she finally pulled herself together she closed the still open window and then found Kara's keys in a small bowl by the door so she could let herself out.

From there she headed to the office, where she was now, waiting for Carter to finish school, and Kara to finish doing whatever it took to save the day again today, with little else on her mind except the events that had led up to this moment.

Because Cat had been right. Kara, her Kara, was Supergirl.

Her Kara. Cat liked the sound of that. She knew of course that Kara was her own woman, that had her own responsibilities, her own priorities. Cat knew that now more than ever. That knowledge didn't change the fact that thinking of Kara as being at least a little bit hers, was enough to bring a smile to her face.

The door for Cat's private elevator began to slide open and a new thought struck Cat.

What would Carter think of Cat and Kara starting a relationship? That was what they'd done right? They had after all more or less admitted to liking one another, and there had been kissing, and flirting. It hadn't just been some one time deal brought on by high emotions?

"Mum! How did it go with Kara? Is she here?" Carter is throwing questions before he's even fully inside her office. He rounds her desk to give a hug hello before looking out into the bullpen, looking for signs of Kara's presence.

"She's not here yet. She had some-" Cat pauses for a moment . "-other responsibilities to handle before she could come in today. She'll be here as soon as she finishes up."

Carter's eyes widen with excitement.

"We were right, weren't we?" The question is directed at her but Carter has already turned his gaze to the muted newsfeeds playing behind her desk. He's searching for a headline about Supergirl, Cat realises. She almost kicks herself. She could have been doing that instead of replaying the past week over and over in her head again. Or rather instead of playing this morning over and over in her head again. Then again, thinking about Kara's soft lips had certainly made time fly.

One of the televisions on the right brings up an image of Supergirl and Cat almost puts her finger through her tablet screen to unmute it. Cat and Carter share a grin as the newscaster announces Kara's most recent victory. Apparently while Cat had been sitting in the office Kara had been chasing some alien around National City making sure he didn't eat anybody.

There are a few candid cellphone shots depicting Supergirl hauling the unconscious creature away into the back of a black van that looks like something straight out of a movie about secret government alien hunters, and then a few shots of her flying away, then the story is over.

Carter is practically vibrating with excitement next to her.

"She just finished saving the day, that means she'll be here soon right? Or do you think she'll make sure the alien gets to wherever those people with the van were going to take it first?"

More questions continue to stream out of the boys mouth. Does Kara also work at a secret military base? Would they have cool tech meant to find and fight aliens? Did she think Kara would be able to get him a tour? Now that Kara knew they knew, would she be willing to take Carter flying the next time she watched him. She would get to watch him again right? Could Kara come over and play Settlers of Catan sometime?

The last question in particular had made Cat smile. It wouldn't be a date exactly, not with Carter there, but it was something they would be able to do together, away from the office. A lazy day with her baby, and her Kara, playing board games and eating takeout. Yeah, that sounded kinda perfect really.

Answering or attempting to answer, led to multiple conversations that always circled back to how Kara should spend more time with them. Cat didn't tell Carter about the new development in her and Kara's relationship as they sat there, planning game nights and days out. It wasn't that she didn't want to. It was just she didn't know if she should. She and Kara had kissed a couple of times, and while they had established a rule about when Kara could address her as Cat, they hadn't specified that it was solely because of romantic reasons. It had been an emotionally charged situation. Kara was a beautiful young woman who probably had plenty of potential partners just out there waiting. Partners that didn't already have a child, partners that weren't her demanding boss, partners that were her age. The short kisses they had shared may just have been sought out of a need for comfort for Kara. To tell Carter she was dating Supergirl now and then for the girl to put their relationship status as nothing more than good friends could cause some very traumatic misunderstandings. And not just traumatic to Carter.

End of business day arrived and floor outside Cat's office slowly cleared out until it was she and Carter. Work continued on other floors of the building of course, Catco was a media giant, there was always something going on. Here on Cat's floor however it was quiet.

Which was why when the employee elevator dings Carter leaps from his seat mid sentence, expecting Kara to have arrived. Instead a vaguely familiar muscled man, in a cheap suit that screams government drone walks out followed by a brunette woman, in a slightly nicer, but still clearly government fashion pant suit.

Carter stops by Kara's desk, looking back at Cat with a confused expression. Without taking her eyes off of the two people approaching Cat steps up, half shielding her son from view. The pair appeared to too caught up in an argument to notice that Cat and Carter were watching them. An argument might be the wrong descriptor, Cat thought as she regarded them. From the body language of the woman, she is trying to convince him of something. From the body language of the man, she is being ignored. To drive the point home the man even begins talking to Cat now that he's closer.

"Miss Grant. Hank Henshaw, FBI, I was the lead investigator when you were attacked by Leslie Willis." He flashes an ID badge before continuing. "I'm here to talk to you about an employee, or rather a former employee." Thinking back Cat realises that he does appear to be the agent that had been in charge of those flatfoots stomping through her office while she was trying get the Leslie situation sorted.

Following that line of thought Cat decided, If he was involved in a case as strange as Leslie's then it makes sense that he's here to ask about Kara or rather, ask about Supergirl. The only question is does he know Kara's identity or is he searching for clues?

"A former employee? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific. I must have fired enough people to staff a new Mcdonald's franchise this week."

Cat Grant is loathe to play dumb, but if jumping straight to talking about Kara risks Kara's identity or her own safety, it's a no brainer.

"I think we both know which of your former employees I'm talking about Miss Grant, your assistant, Kara Danvers" Henshaw says, fixing her with an even stare, daring her to deny it. Cat meets his gaze squarely.

"You mean my current assistant? There was some confusion surrounding her brief departure but that was cleared up earlier today, she'll be resuming her work from tomorrow morning." The woman, whom Cat can only assume is a female agent looks a little amused by the announcement. Henshaw remains impassive. "Is there a reason you're asking about her?"

From the way Henshaw clenches his jaw Cat is inclined to believe he hadn't quite planned this far into the conversation.

"Miss Grant I am aware that you and your son know of Miss Danvers identity."

Cat tilts her head to the side slightly trying to determine her next best move. He just made a risky call. If he's in with Supergirl then he should know about the trick Kara pulled to try and convince Cat she wasn't Supergirl, in which case, if Cat hadn't already figured it out and had it confirmed, she would have been alerted to something fishy going on. If he isn't and he's just fishing then he's left himself wide open to be shut down. Not to mention severely underestimated Cat's intelligence, thinking she would fall for such easy bait.

Before Cat can formulate an appropriate response the elevator dings again.

This time it really is Kara. Dressed like any other day at the office, glasses firmly in place, and a cardboard cup holder with three to-go cups. She's smiling but it becomes a look of wary confusion as she takes in the number of people in the room.

"Hank, Alex, what are you guys doing here? And how did you get here before me? I only stopped to get some clothes and some coffees. Well hot chocolate for Carter."

Alex must be the woman Cat ponders. Wasn't that the name of Kara's sister? The over protective woman Kara had spoken off multiple times? That would be a reasonable explanation as to why she had appeared to have been arguing with the man beside her.

"Nothing, we were just leaving" Alex says, looking pointedly at Henshaw. Once again he ignores her.

"The real question Miss Danvers, is what are _you_ doing here? I thought I had been quite clear, you were to leave Catco. I also thought I'd been quite clear about the fact that Cat Grant would not be told about your identity." His stance, the way he draws himself up to look down on Kara, gives him the bearing of a commanding officer. His tone however comes across as a stern paternal figure. Cat's gaze cuts to Kara who is now standing beside her. She's expecting to see Kara the assistant. A young girl fiddling with her glasses shrinking in on herself.

Instead she sees Supergirl in her assistants clothing, her back straight, her eyes meeting Henshaw's, clearly unimpressed at being talked down to.

"I never had to tell Cat my identity. She figured it out for herself, and the only person she shared that information with, was me" Kara replies, her tone even but heavy with underlying confidence. "The primary reason I stopped working at Catco was because it meant risking exposure. That risk has been removed, so I'm back."

"That may be the case in your eyes, but in the eyes of the DEO your primary reason for leaving Catco should have been that it was interfering with your responsibilities as a hero" Henshaw counter folding his arms across his broad chest. "In the week that you have been away from Catco you have stopped twice the number of incidents you have in previous weeks, saved twice the number of lives. It is better for you as a hero to stay away from Catco."

He has a point. Cat can acknowledge that at least, because she had been ready to fire Kara for the same reason when the girl had been denying being Supergirl. How many lives could Kara be out saving instead of rearranging Cat's therapy appointments because her mother had shown up or canceled abruptly?

"Just because it's better for Supergirl, doesn't mean it's better for Kara" Alex states, firmly cutting into the conversation before Kara can reply herself. "She's been living off takeout and sleeping on her couch for the past week, cut off from all the people she cares about. I'm pretty sure she even forgot to shower."

"Alex!" In an instant Kara goes from confident young woman to mortified younger sister as she sneaks a quick look at Cat. Cat just smirks an eyebrow raised.

"Hey I'm trying to help you here" Alex says, as Kara shields her face with her free hand and shakes her head. "The point is you were depressed and eventually that would start having a negative effect on your work as Supergirl. Maybe you aren't quite reaching your full potential as a hero when you're working at Catco, but you seem a lot less likely to burn yourself out that way. Though we are going to have to find a better way to balance the two better than you were before this."

"I was doing fine before this" Kara protests. The way she fiddles with her glasses after saying so suggests that she's not as certain in that assessment as she might want others to believe.

Choosing to forget about Henshaw's ridiculous idea that Kara should give up Catco completely Cat examines what Alex had just said. It would certainly be better for Kara if she could keep working at Catco. The girl had admitted herself on several occasions that working at Catco kept her grounded. However being Cat's assistant had hampered her ability to come and go as freely as she needed in order to save people. A big part of this had been because she had to try and explain her absences to Cat. Now that Cat knew her identity she wouldn't need to hear excuses, a simple I have to go would be more than enough, but that would still raise issues as to how it looked to other people around the office. And mean then there was a matter of how much time Kara would need to spend trying to catch up on the work she had missed while she had been saving a kitten from a tree.

"Kara, my son ended up on a train being targeted by a mad bomber because you were trying to juggle being a hero, and my assistant, and looking after Carter" Cat says slowly. At Kara's betrayed pout she quickly continues. "Which is partially my fault, I should have just not gone to the award show, even if I didn't know I wasn't just adding to your assistant duties. What I'm saying is discussing a better way to help you juggle things is a good idea."

This gets her a curious look from Alex, no doubt she's heard stories about how horrible a boss Cat can be, but then she smiles and gives the slightest incline of her head in approval.

"What if you gave Kara an intern?" Cat spins around quickly to face Carter. He had been so quiet she had almost forgotten he was there.

She's surprised he's spoken up with these strangers around.

"Don't be ridiculous" Henshaw says turning his iron gaze onto Carter. Carter immediately withdraws into himself. The way his hand fiddles with his sleeve tells Cat he has a rebuttal, but he's not going to share it while Henshaw is glaring at him. "Hiring an intern would result in another person potentially uncovering Kara's identity. There are already far too many people, it's only a matter of time before someone who isn't willing to keep quiet finds out."

Cat is ready to unleash all of her fury on this man who dares to come into her company and make her son feel small, out of the corner of her eye she can see the way Kara has tensed ready for conflict. Yet it's Alex that comes to Carter's defense first.

"The idea could work quite well actually, if we use a DEO agent instead of an actual intern." She flashes a small smile at Carter who is looking at her wide eyed. "That way they would already know who Kara was and wouldn't need to be fed excuses when Kara had to leave. There would be someone to pick up the work Kara had to leave behind, and if anyone asked Kara just assigned them the task while she went off to handle something more important for Miss Grant."

On paper is sounds like a good plan. Cat is sure that somewhere in practice it would have some flaws, but for the short term it could be quite effective.

Henshaw's jaw is clenching again. Cat can't resist the glee that comes from knowing the man is uncomfortable.

"You get a month to prove to me this can work, Agent Danvers you'll be responsible for choosing an intern" Henshaw says, dropping his arms from where they had remained when he had folded them earlier. "But if even one more person finds out about your identity, or you fail in your duties as Supergirl because you got too distracted by things here then I'm pulling the plug on it. Understood?"

"You do remember I don't actually work for the DEO right" Kara asks smiling slightly. He just glares at her and she raises the hand not holding the coffees in surrender.

Without another word he strides to the elevator.

"I'd better go with him, start sifting through personnel files" Alex says with a slight smirk. "I'll swing by tomorrow with a list of candidates."

"Thanks sis." Kara punctuates her gratitude with a hug. When she's been released she turns to face Cat.

"I expect you to look after my little sister while she's here Miss Grant." There's something knowing in her eyes as she stares at Cat waiting for a response. Cat wonders if Kara told her sister about what had occurred between them earlier in the day. Her first instinct is to make some blasé comment about how she's been looking after Kara already but she tamps it down. Alex is someone important to Kara, it would be troublesome in the long run to intentionally get on her bad side this early on.

"Of course." Is the answer she finally settles on, because she can't think what else to say. Alex nods seriously and then turns her attention to Carter.

"And it was nice meeting you Carter, Kara wasn't kidding when she said you were a bright kid. I'll see you around sometime." Carter doesn't do more than offer up a shy smile but that seems to be enough for the woman who grins back at him affably.

There is a cough from over by the elevator. Henshaw is standing there pretending not to be waiting. The grin the brunette is wearing settles into something more like a smirk but she joins him in the elevator without another word.

"I am so sorry about those two, especially Hank, I had no idea they were going to be coming here, if I had then I would have skipped getting the drinks, oh and now the drinks are cold, hang on a second."

Cat does have a chance to respond to the whirlwind of babbling that exits Kara's mouth the moment the elevator doors slide shut, before Kara has taken off her glasses and lasered their drinks.

"There, they should be nice and hot again now, careful not to burn yourselves ok?" She passes Carter his hot chocolate which he takes basically bouncing in place after the casual display of super powers. Cat takes her own latte mechanically still wrapping her mind around what she just witnessed.

"How often do you heat up my coffee like that" she asks looking from the drink in her hand to the girl replacing her glasses.

"Not that often otherwise someone might see, but it beats the microwave, or trying to fly to the coffee shop and back in time without someone noticing" Kara says with a shrug. "It's not like it makes your coffee radioactive or anything that's what you're worried about." Cat shakes her head and brings the hot drink to her lips. It's probably hotter than it was when it was first made, hot the way Cat likes it. She smiles and without really thinking about it holds out her hand for Kara, similarly to what she'd done at the apartment that morning.

Kara takes it for a moment before opting to step closer and slip her arm around Cat's waist instead. It dawns on Cat that maybe they shouldn't be showing affection like this in front of Carter before having a serious discussion about the new nature of their relationship. She's about to step away Carter traps her in place by stepping up to cuddle into her other side.

"Hey Kara, you're okay with staying right" he asks timidly. "You're sure you wouldn't rather be saving people and doing hero stuff instead?"

Putting her drink on nearby desk Kara reaches across Cat to put her hand on Carter's shoulder.

"Carter if this past week has proven anything to me it's that I'd much sooner give up being Supergirl than give up working here at Catco, where I get to see you and your mum" Kara says, making sure to look Carter right in the eye. "And besides where would I be without my best helper?" Cat is confused for a second, but Carter's whole face lights up with a smile, and she remembers the way he had gushed about Supergirl asking for his help on the train.

It still surprises Cat somewhat when Carter initiate a three way hug. She's so used to him only turning to her for such contact, but then the way he'd spoken of her last night, he'd made it quite clear he had been taken with Kara even before he'd figured out she was Supergirl. Standing there in the arms of the two people she cares for the most Cat knows she's probably grinning like an idiot, but she can't bring herself to care. They stand like that for a few moments before Carter leans back to look at both of them.

"Hey Kara if you don't have to save the world this weekend do you wanna come hang out with me and mum? We could play Settlers of Catan, and have another Nerf battle, and, and maybe you could take me flying?" His voice kind of trails off as he finishes, trying to sound aloof even though the idea clearly excites him. Cat suppresses a smirk before looking to Kara, waiting for her response.

Kara is already looking at her, as if asking if it's ok for her to say yes. Cat nods just slightly and Kara smiles that smile that could probably power National City for a year.

"I think that sounds kinda perfect. Just make sure you have a heavy jacket for when we go flying, it can get pretty cold up there for humans." Carter nods like a bobble head, no longer able to hold in his excitement at the prospect.

Kinda perfect huh? Maybe they are on the same page afterall.

"How about we get out of here and the two of you can plan our weekend over some food" Cat suggests warmly. The enthusiastic responses she gets from the pair is enough to make her chuckle.

As they pile into the private elevator, Carter and Kara chattering about Settler of Catan strategies and Cat listening with a contented smirk, Cat can't help but think she could get used to ending her days at the office like this.


End file.
